Summer Vacation...Duck Style
by KountryKitten
Summary: *Complete* Freshmen year is almost over...now what?! r&r!
1. Packing

:::Julie's POV:::  
  
I sighed as I threw another shirt into my trunk. It was the end of the year. There was ONE day left of school. Connie and I were in our dorm room packing. I was leaving tomorrow to go back home to Maine where I would be spending the summer with my family. Connie was just going to spend the summer at home in Minnesota.  
  
"Connie, what are we going to DO this summer?"  
  
"I don't know. It'll be boring with out you guys around." She said gloomily.  
  
I just nodded in agreement. "Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked. "I spent the whole year here, having the best time ever with you guys and now I have to go back home to all my old friends who have spent all year together. We probably have NOTHING in common anymore."  
  
"You'll probably have the best summer of your life. I mean, you always talk about how much fun you have back home..."  
  
"Yeah but things are different now." I shrugged.  
  
Connie nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Connie and I yelled at the same time. On the other side of the door stood none other than Adam Banks.  
  
"Hey." He said. "I was just wondering if you girls needed any help." He said with a small grin.  
  
"No thanks Adam, I think were okay."  
  
"Oh, well that's cool. Just thought I'd come see if there was anything I could do. Were sure gonna miss you this summer, Jules."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks Adam."  
  
"Well...I guess...I guess I'll um...go- see you tomorrow at breakfast I guess."  
  
"Bye." We chimed in as Adam stood to leave.  
  
Connie rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"He's crushing on you MAJOR! I'm surprised that you haven't noticed it. He's been like this ever since you and Scooter broke up last month."  
  
"Really? I guess I haven't noticed." I said, I must have been blushing a little bit because Connie started to giggle.  
  
"Is the feeling mutual?" She asked.  
  
I grinned. "MAYBE."  
  
"You like him!" She squealed.  
  
"Do not...He's just a friend." I insisted.  
  
"Yeah...right." Connie said sarcastically.  
  
:::Charlie's view:::  
  
Guy and I were rushing around our dorm, throwing things in our trunks and suit cases. I know that I was kind of looking forward to summer, and going home. Chilling out. Not having to worry about school, or the team, but of couse I would still have the ducks...well half of them anyway. I sure was going to miss the others though. Everyone was going home for the summer. I had begged Russ to stay for a few weeks, but he just told me that he really wanted to go home. I guess they all did, not that I didn't blame them. I don't think that I could have left home for the entire year to come here.  
  
"You want to take the minifridge?" Guy asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, um- you can have it if you want...as long as you bring it back next year."  
  
"Well we might not room together next year." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah well um, I don't care. I'll buy out your half of it, or you can take it I don't care."  
  
"No, you can pay me." He said jokingly. I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back onto my bed.  
  
"So what are you going to do this summer anyway?" Guy asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Nothing, why? Are you doing anything?"  
  
"I was just thinking that I'd get a job, you know- start saving up for collage."  
  
"WHY?" I asked.  
  
"Because, it's not like my parents are going to pay for it." Guy said bitterly.  
  
Sadly, Guy's parents weren't very supportive of his education, his playing hockey, actually come to think of it they weren't very supportive of Guy in general.  
  
"Well, maybe you can get a scholarship or something." I reasoned.  
  
"Maybe, I just think that I'd better start being realistic."  
  
I shrugged. I hated talking about things like this with Guy. Because, none of it really bothered him, it made me extremely uncomfortable. It kind of made me feel bad that my mom was so supportive of everything.  
  
"I'll be right back." He announced. "I've got to go get my bag out of the locker room at the rink. I left it there the other day."  
  
I nodded as Guy slipped out of the room.  
  
:::Guy's view:::  
  
Actually what I didn't tell Charlie was that I already HAD a job...working the snack bar at the ice rink. It paid pretty good and I was going to work four days a week. And it really wasn't just to save money up for collage, I wanted to have something to do. Not just spend another summer sitting around the house. I wanted to get out of the house. Away from my parents. Away from all that yelling. But maybe this summer would be different, maybe it would be better. Maybe I'd just have to wait and see.  
  
I pulled my jersey and pads out of my locker in the JV locker room. I thought about everything that had gone on this year. All the games, we had won, and the few that we had lossed. The whole prank war with the varsity...it had been crazy, but wonderful. I had really loved living in the dorms, and Charlie was a pretty good roommate. I rethought the idea of summer vacation- it was going to be the WORST ever.  
  
:::Averman's view:::  
  
I had just gotten off the phone with the camp in Michigan that I had signed up to be a councilor out for nine weeks this summer. It was the camp that I had attended as a kid. I had decided that I wanted to go back and be a councilor this year so I could have something to do, see all my camp friends, and have fun. As I turned around I noticed Goldburg throwing things out of his closet.  
  
"I can't find it!" He whined.  
  
"What?" I asked rolling my eyes as I turned back around.  
  
"My flyers jersey."  
  
"Which ONE?" I asked, annoyed. As you could tell Goldburg had been getting on my nerves lately. I guess I just needed a break from everyone.  
  
"Ah, here it is!" He exclaimed happily as he found it, at the very back of his now empty closet. The contents of it were now scattered about our room, mostly on my side of it.  
  
"Just one more day." I muttered to myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tehehehe- I started writing this because I have spring fever- and I want MY freshmen year to end as quickly and as painlessly as possible, so I started writing this about the ducks....shall I continue???? R&R! Oh, and this fic is TOTTALY unrelated to my other fic, "Untitled" A Guy & Connie Story- which I AM continuing btw!!!! :o) :o) :o) 


	2. Leaving

:::Adam's view:::  
  
I couldn't pay attention in class that day. How could you expect me to? Most of the teachers were just letting us have a study hall, then again there wasn't much to study since we didn't have any tests. Finals had been over yesterday, now it was just a matter of getting through the last day. I was daydreaming about what we were going to do this summer. I was really bummed that Julie was going home. I wished more than anything that we could spend the summer together. I was pulled back to reality by the bell ringing for lunch.  
  
The cafeteria was a mad house. I could hardly find a seat at our usual table. We were all a buzz talking about our plans for the summer. We were all sad about everyone going home, and some of us were even going away, Averman was going to work at a summer camp in Detroit.  
  
At the moment it all looked pretty bleak but I guess we'd just have to wait and see.  
  
"You know we should find a week or two when we can fly you all back up here to hang out."  
  
"Seriously. It's going to stink not being together this summer." Connie said.  
  
"That would be awesome!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm game." Luis agreed.  
  
"You mean you would take time off from your beach sitting and girl scoping to come back to Minnesota?" Averman joked.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Minnesota girls...but Miami girls are good too." He said with a knowing grin.  
  
"So which is better?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Their both good...good in different ways." He said, trying to be profound...it wasn't working.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you wish they all could be California girls?" Russ asked with another grin.  
  
We all laughed. It was then that I realized just how much I was going to miss everyone this summer.  
  
:::Charlie's view:::  
  
We were all standing outside, at the school's gate. There was a bus waiting to take Julie, Luis, Dwayne, Russ, Ken, and Portman to the airport. We were all hugging and saying goodbye. Julie was crying. We were all sad. Nobody really wanted to say goodbye. Then again, we all needed a break.  
  
"See you, Charlie." Ken said, with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, we'll talk right?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." He nodded.  
  
"Good...have a good trip- and a good summer."  
  
"You too man." He said as we pulled each other into a hug.   
  
After saying our good-byes, and being yelled at by the buss driver to hurry up I watched my friends board the bus. After a few more moments the bus pulled out of the parking lot. And that was it. I had a strange feeling as I looked around at those of us that were left.  
  
First there was good old Goldie. He would be around this summer, working at his parent's deli. He had been one of my best friends since he had moved here from Philly. Next to him stood Averman, who would leave in two weeks for camp in Detroit, I would miss him too, he was always our comic relief. Guy stood beside him, my roomy. Even though he would be working this summer I had a feeling that we would spend time together. There was some comfort I got from being around Guy. I had known him almost all my life. His mom and my mom were good friends in highschool, we weren't BEST friends but we were close, and I knew I could count on him. Then Connie, who I had adored and protected at every chance I got. Connie wasn't doing anything this summer either. Fulton stood looking off into the distance. I knew that I could always count on Fulton, and besides, if it weren't for me and the ducks he would have to spend all summer shooting out of the back alley. And of course, Adam, even after all the goings on at the beginning of this year we had remained close friends, and I knew that we would hang out this summer. He was there whenever I needed him. Maybe the summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
:::Julie's view:::  
  
I dried my tears as I sat on the bus next to Luis. It was going to be a long summer for me. But first I had to concentrate on getting home. I would never admit to anyone that I was scared to death of flying. But my first flight was direct to Chicago where I had a two hour layover. Portman and I were taking the same flight. So at least I wouldn't be alone. Everyone else had a direct flight, but Bangor had a smaller airport and it was hard to get a direct flight.  
  
We didn't really talk most of the way. I don't think that any of us really knew what to say. We had just had the best year of our lives, and now it had to end. Seriously though, how much better could it get? Living in dorms, away from parents, and playing hockey with your best friends. I sighed at the thought of going back home, even though I did miss my family.  
  
When we got to the airport Portman helped me with my bags.  
  
We breezed through security and checked our luggage. I kept one carry on with me, and my purse. My carry on had magazines, a book, and my CD player. We all breezed through security. But then it was finally time to part ways. I didn't want to start crying again, but when Luis said that he would think about me and the rest of the ducks a lot this summer I let a tear fall down my cheek.  
  
"This is so stupid!" I exclaimed. "I don't know why I'm crying." I said, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Cat. Were all gonna miss ya." Dwayne said pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Bye you guys." Portman said as we parted ways for the last time. I looked over my shoulder but Portman pulled me the other direction, toward our gate. We boarded quickly after that. Portman and I were sitting across the isle from each other. The woman I was sitting on was extremely annoying. She must have been about fifty.  
  
"So dear, what brings you to Minneapolis?" She asked.  
  
"I go to school at Eden Hall Academy." I explained. She talked most of the plane ride, I disregarded her. Occasionally saying something to Portman who had his CD player on full blast. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the pilot talking over the intercom.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your seat-belts as we land in Chicago, Illinois."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Fluff enough? I think so....I can't get away from my fluff pieces...but it's all good- I have fun writing them....maybe It'll get more serious as I continue...what do you think?! R&R! Oh- and MONDO thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter- it made my day! 


	3. Being bored & coming home

:::Julie's view:::  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." Portman said as I was about to leave for my gate. We had landed in Chicago about half an hour ago. I had stayed with Portman to get his luggage, he was about to take a cab home, and I was going to get on my next plane to head back to Bangor.  
  
"Yeah, the last good-bye." I said with a smile.  
  
"I had fun this year, Cat. See you soon?"  
  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
  
Portman gave me a big hug before he said goodbye one last time and turned and walked away. I stood there watching him. He looked back once. I smiled, he nodded and turned back, and that was it. I headed for my gate.  
  
:::Connie's view:::  
  
Three and a half hours into summer vacation and I was going crazy. So far I had gone home, unpacked, ate dinner, and watched a `Friends' re-run. Now what? I stepped out onto the front porch. My dad wasn't home from work yet, so I had the house to myself.  
  
"I'm SO bored!" I shouted out into the street. Nobody was out in their yards, or in the streets so no one heard me. I sighed as I plopped down on the step. I started picking at a leaf that I tore off of one of the bushes that grew in our flower bed.  
  
"Knock knock." I heard a voice shout from the street. Guy was standing there in his old ducks jersey, warm-up pants, and his roller blades.  
  
"Whose there?" I asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Olive."  
  
"Olive who?"  
  
"Olive YOU!" He said skating up and kissing me on the cheek."  
  
"You dork!" I giggled. "How did you know I'd be out here?"  
  
"Because I know you." He replied.  
  
Guy and I weren't really going out anymore, we were just friends, really good friends...for now. Everybody said that we should be together, and we knew that we would probably end up together. But we weren't rushing anything.  
  
"It's..." He paused to look at his watch. "It's nearly four hours into summer vacation and your already bored out of your mind."   
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"So lets go do something." he suggested.  
  
"Like what?" I asked giving him a look.  
  
"I don't know, we could just skate around until we find something to do...like old times."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Guy Germaine, you are NOT going to use this summer to get back together with me. I refuse!"  
  
"Well, you say that now. But you'll change your tune."  
  
"And why is that?" I asked, playing along.  
  
"Because, I'm going to win you over with my...charm."  
  
"Your charm?" I asked. "Excuse me while I laugh."  
  
"You know you love me, for the stud that I am." He joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, Pride goes before the fall. Come on, we can watch a movie or something." I said motioning for him to come in.  
  
We settled down in the living room with Armageddon, until my dad came home and iterupted us.  
  
"Hey, Sweet-heart." He said coming in. "I'm just here to grab a bite. I'm going to have to pull an all niter, so I wouldn't mind if you went to stay with one of your friends." He had come in and gone straight to the kitchen, he was sort of yelling to me, but as he walked in to find Guy and I on the couch together his expression changed. "Oh, um- nice to see you Guy."  
  
"Hi Mr. Moreau." Guy greeted my father.  
  
"Well, um, I'll leave you two alone." He said slipping back into the kitchen...yup. It was going to be a long summer.  
  
:::Julie's view:::  
  
I smiled as the plane flew over Bangor. I was SO happy to be home. The feeling of seeing my family standing there at the gate for me, the first time I had seen them in two months, since spring break. I hugged my mom, dad, and my brothers and we went to go get my bags, talking a mile a minuet about various things. The year, hockey, the flight home, my friends. I was so happy to be back.  
  
"So, Julie, what are you going to do this summer?" My oldest brother, Jim asked as we got into the car.  
  
"I don't know." I replied. "I guess I'll just hang around the house, try to make myself useful."  
  
"Useful?" My mom asked, grinning. "Who are you, what have you done with my daughter?"  
  
"Mo-om." I groaned.  
  
"No, seriously. Is she still up in Minneapolis?"  
  
I sighed, loudly, as to express my frustration.  
  
"Oh, hey. I told Connie that I would call her when I got home. Can I used your cell phone, Dad?" I asked.  
  
"Can't you wait until we get home?"  
  
"Please?" I begged.  
  
"Fine." He said handing it to me.  
  
I dialed Connie's home number. To my surprise it wasn't Connie that answered, it was Guy.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Guy?"  
  
"Julie?"  
  
"What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Why are you calling, are you home already?"  
  
"Yeah I just got in. What about you? Explain yourself!" I demanded.  
  
He laughed. "Were just watching a movie. Connie went to go talk to her dad for a second before he went back to work."  
  
"Oh, well tell her that I'll call her later tonight."  
  
"Okay. Good to hear that you got home safe. I guess I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." I said, smiling as I pressed the `end' button on my dad's cell phone and handed it back to him.  
  
"Now, Julie. Lets get one thing straight." My mom started. "You are not going to be making long distance phone calls to Minnesota every day. One call, once a week, max. I don't need you racking up phone bills this summer."  
  
I sighed. So much for an open line of communication.  
  
Later that day I was skating around the neighborhood. I didn't know who or what I was looking for, just that I wanted to see what had changed. I noticed a couple of kids skating on the other side of the street.  
  
"Jamie! Mara!" I yelled.  
  
"Julie?" They cried as the skated across the street. "We thought you were gone for good!"  
  
"No, I just got back from school!" I explained.  
  
"Wow. You look so different!" My friend Jamie told me.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Mara filled in. "It's just that we haven't seen you in such a long time."  
  
"It's good to see you." I told them.  
  
"Um, yeah. Well we've got to go. Were going to a party." Mara said.  
  
"Oh...well then I guess we can just talk later."  
  
"You can come if you want." Jamie filled in. But I knew that they really didn't want me tagging along.  
  
"No, that's okay. Later though."  
  
"Yeah, Later!" The said as they skated off.  
  
I sighed. It was just as I had feared. My friends had changed, or was it me? Was my mom serious? Did the year away really make me into a different person? What if no one liked me now? At that moment all I wanted was to talk to someone. A year ago I would have gone to Jamie or Mara, or one of my other friends. Now all I wanted to do was call Connie...  
  
~*~*~*~  
Fluff fluff fluff....hehehe- so there is my chapter for the day....I'm really hyper...which is bad because it's late- 10:10....I need help and it sounds like Julie does to...should I keep her depressed or start making her summer better- oh and sorry for concentrating so much on Julie. It's just that my ORIGONAL idea was for it the be all about Julie and her summer back in Maine- but then I decided to include everyone else....complaints anyone??? review please!!!!!! 


	4. Varsity blues

:::Goldburg's POV:::  
  
"Would you like chips or fries with that?" I asked the woman who was ordering.  
  
"Fries please." She replied.  
  
I handed her what she had ordered just as Charlie skated through the door.  
  
"Hey Goldie...lets go, we got the court!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I can't." I sighed.  
  
"Come on!" Charlie coaxed me.  
  
"I can't. My parents are out, talking to some sponsor, and I'm in charge. I have to be responsible."  
  
"What is it with everyone this summer?" Charlie asked, starting to get heated. "Half of us went back home, and the other half of us are getting jobs, and going around and-"  
  
"Were growing up, Charlie." I said standing up to him. "It can't be the same forever."  
  
Charlie just locked eyes with me, like he did with anyone when he was mad at them.  
  
"Look, I'm going to the court with the rest of the guys. If you want, you can join us later...I'm out." Charlie said as he left.  
  
I stayed at the deli another hour. I kept waiting for my parents to get back from talking to that sponsor. The shop was pretty empty, it was an odd hour of the day. I noticed someone skate up from the direction of the courts. As he opened the door I could tell who it was.  
  
"Hey, they sent me to come see what you were up to." Adam said leaning against the counter.  
  
"Yeah, is Charlie still mad at me?"  
  
"What?" Adam asked, obviously totally oblivious to the whole thing.  
  
"He was mad at me when I told him that I couldn't come. Then he said something about everybody getting jobs and not having time to do anything."  
  
"Yeah, Guy's working now too..." Adam said. "I don't know, I guess he just doesn't want things to change."  
  
"I guess." I replied.  
  
"Anyway, just tell them that I can't make it. I'll see everybody tomorrow, it's Sunday, we'll hang out in the afternoon right?"  
  
"Probably. See ya, Goldie." Adam said standing to leave.  
  
:::Adam's POV:::  
  
Soon after I got back from talking to Goldburg we called game. I wasn't sure who had won, we never kept score. I thought about going home, but then I looked at my watch. It was almost five. My dad would be home soon. I didn't feel like going home and facing him. I thought for a minuet. I had talked to Guy earlier, he had said that he would be getting off at around five so I decided to skate down there. I didn't have to go far, I met him on the way.  
  
"Hey, I was just coming to find you." I said, greeting him.  
  
"Really, I was going to see if you were home. I don't feel like going home and talking to my parents." Guy confessed.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking." I said laughing.  
  
Guy shook his head. "At least your dad cares about you."  
  
"He doesn't care about me, he cares about me playing hockey. He won't even give me the time of day unless it has to do with hockey."  
  
Guy just shrugged.  
  
We ended up skating around to the park, where we spotted Riley, Cole and some of the other varsity goons.  
  
"Aw man!" Guy moaned when he first saw them. "I was looking forward to getting away from the varsity this summer."  
  
"Well well well." Riley said approaching us, followed by the rest of them. "If it isn't two little lost duckies."  
  
I rolled my eyes, Guy just stared back at them, with an annoyed look in his eyes.  
  
"Where's your captain Banksie. You know, I didn't think you went anywhere without him to watch your back." Cole mocked.  
  
"Shut up Cole!" Guy spat. Guy didn't usually stick up for himself, or anyone else if he didn't have to. He was a very peaceful person. I was holding my breath to see what would happen next.  
  
"Ooooh, Good comeback double LOSER." Cole said in the same mocking tone.  
  
Guy just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, the silent duck has copped an attitude." Riley said, egging Guy on.  
  
"Leave us alone, Riley, were not going to fight you." Guy said honestly. I could tell that now he was just plain annoyed with them.  
  
"Then PLAY me."  
  
"WHY? There's no reason to. You just want to make up for losing to us earlier this year." I said stepping up...'where had that come from?' I asked myself. I was never one for talk, or action for that matter. I hated trouble.  
  
"Fine then. We'll MAKE a reason. If you win then we leave you and the rest of your little loser friends alone for the rest of the summer...and if you lose, then...we'll just make all of your lives miserable."  
  
"Fine." Guy said. "Where and when?"  
  
"Right now! You losers don't have any place to be, do you?" Riley grinned. "We'll head to the courts. Just a simple little game of three bar. It'll be fun, quick, but painful, very painful."  
  
"Whose playing who then?" Guy asked.  
  
"Which ever one of you wants to take on Cole."   
  
I looked over to the enforcer. He had a grin on his face. I looked to Guy.  
  
"Come on, lets go."  
  
We followed a few yards behind Riley, Cole, and three or four other varsity players.  
  
"So, you wanna do it?" Guy asked me. I could tell he was kind of nervous.  
  
"Cole knows my every move, he'll kill me." I told him.  
  
Guy nodded. "I guess it's me then."  
  
I sighed. "But he NAILED you in the jv/varsity game, what if he pulls something like that again?"  
  
"Well, I'll have all summer to heal up..."  
  
:::Julie's view:::  
  
At the time that Guy and Adam were defending their pride against the varsity (which I would find out about later that week) I was sitting in my room, totally bored, until my big brother, Kyle knocked on my door.  
  
"What?" I yelled.  
  
Kyle slowly opened the door.  
  
"Sorry, do you need something?" I asked. Kyle was just 11 months older than me, we were pretty close.  
  
"No, I just hate seeing you like this?"  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
"All, depressed!"  
  
"I'm not depressed."  
  
"Then why aren't you out with your friends?"  
  
"I don't know." I shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Julie...it's Saturday night!"  
  
I sighed. "My old friends don't want to hang out with me!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to this party, it's at my friends Billy's house. There's supposed to be a lot of last year's freshmen there. Will you please come with me?"  
  
"I don't know." I started. "I don't really feel like it."  
  
Kyle just shot me a look, he didn't have to say anything... "FINE!" I said, giving in.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"As long as I don't have to wear a dress!" I said warningly.  
  
"You can wear whatever you want. We can leave any time your ready, but we have to be there in an hour."  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll be ready." I said, with little emotion.  
  
After Kyle left I pulled on some short cut-off jean shorts and a tight red tank top. Soon after that we were on our way.  
  
The party wasn't bad. I recognized some of the people there, but nobody had spoken to me in the first twenty minuets of the party.  
  
I was sitting in a chair in the corner, when I noticed a boy pouring something from a bottle into the punch bowl...had he spiked it? Then I realized who it was, it was AJ Morton, a boy that I had a crush on the summer before I had left for school. We had spent a lot of time together that summer. But I hadn't talked to him since I left.  
  
"AJ?" I asked, approaching him.  
  
He quickly dropped the bottle into a trash can on the floor and gave me a strange look. "Yeah?"  
  
"It's me, Julie Gaffney!"  
  
"Julie?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wow, I thought you like, moved or something..."  
  
"I've been at school in Minnesota."  
  
"Oh...?" He replied.  
  
I nodded, smiling.  
  
"You look fantastic!" He said, letting his eyes drift.  
  
"Thanks, same to you." How stupid had that sounded.  
  
But he just grinned. "You wanna, um- go chill outside, it's not as loud and, we can talk."  
  
I nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow...don't know where all that came from- I guess I was bored....anywayz- I really liked the idea of bringing the varsity into it, and now Charlie's mad at poor Goldie and something is going to happen with Julie- I've got it all planned out...and I have yet to write about Averman leaving to work at summer camp...so that's whats in store for the next chapter...but for now you can review this one ;-) lol. peace! 


	5. More Goodbyes

:::Adam's view:::  
  
So there we were. I hated the varsity now more than ever. They were about to destroy one of my best friends...  
  
"Guy, you don't have to do this. Call it now, and we'll head home."  
  
"But then the varsity will bug us all summer and Charlie'll have a fit. Might as well end it now."  
  
"What if you lose?"  
  
"Then I can say I tried." He said as he headed to the middle of the court.   
  
I heard Riley whisper to Scooter. "This is like throwing him to the lions."  
  
To my surprise Guy won the puck and skated right to the net and hit the crossbar. He got back on defense, and got it back. After a few more minuets it was over and we had won.   
  
I knew that Guy was good, but I had never really taken the time to watch him play, I mean really watch him. But I had to admit, he was good, one of our most consistent players, Coach hardly ever had to say anything to him at all.   
  
"What the heck was that Cole?" Riley asked, enraged with his `so called friend'.  
  
Cole didn't reply.  
  
"A bet's a bet, I beat you. You leave us alone for the rest of the summer." Guy said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see about that." Riley said as he skated away, he motioned for everyone else to follow him.  
  
Guy sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Little did he know that up in Maine, Julie was in even bigger trouble...  
  
:::Julie's POV:::  
  
"Nice night huh?" AJ asked me as we stepped outside the party.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is good to be home."  
  
"There was a lot of talk about you after you left. you know, rumors and stuff."  
  
"Really?" I asked, I hadn't really liked to anyone.  
  
"Yeah, everyone was talking about you. I never really even found out the whole story."  
  
"Oh, well, me and my hockey team god scholarships to this school in Minnesota."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, your the big hockey player." He joked.  
  
I just smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, it was a lot of fun. The team is really great."  
  
"That's cool." AJ said uncomfortably.  
  
I just nodded and looked away.  
  
"I was really bummed when you left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I liked you." He admitted.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "I always had a crush on you too!"  
  
He smiled. "We've got all summer you know."  
  
"To do what?" I asked.  
  
"This." He said quietly, leaning in to kiss me. It was really nice, and things were going great, until I felt his hands move to a place that they shouldn't have been. I immediately pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing?" I squealed.  
  
"What?" He asked. "Don't you want me?"  
  
"I don't know you AJ, not anymore!" I protested.  
  
"Come on, Julie. It's not that big of a deal. Just one night, no strings attached."  
  
"NO!" I protested. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. I tried to get up to leave but he pulled me back down. I ended up wriggling out of his reach and back into the house, where I found my brother, Kyle. He was dancing with some girl.  
  
"Kyle, we have to go!" I said, I was crying by now.  
  
"What?" He asked. "Julie, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you later but we have to go NOW!" I insisted. He agreed, only because of the pathetic state I was in and we walked out to the car. When we got in I told him everything that had happened. And held me while I cried. When we got home I made him swear not to tell mom and dad. I didn't want them turning this into some big huge deal. But I was freaked out. I looked at the clock when I got him. It was almost midnight. I decided to call Connie anyway. I had to tell her what had happened. I couldn't wait another minuet.  
  
:::Connie's view:::  
  
I was almost asleep when I was ruddily awakened by the phone ringing. My dad still wasn't home. He probably wouldn't be until early tomorrow morning. I reached over to my night stand and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I asked groggily. Inwardly swearing to myself that if it was a telemarketer I would cuss them out.  
  
"Connie?" A teary voice asked, it sounded like Julie.  
  
"Julie?" I asked.  
  
"Connie, the worst thing the happened to me!" She went on to explain about AJ, and what a jerk he had been to her.  
  
"Julie, that's awful!" I exclaimed after she had finished the whole story.  
  
"I don't want to be here, Connie. I never knew how much I'd miss Minneapolis."  
  
"It'll be okay, really."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So what did um, what did you do today?"  
  
"We just played some street hockey, and then I came home and took a shower, and watched TV, and here I am. Averman's leaving tomorrow afternoon for camp so were having a little goodbye party before he leaves at the Goldburg's."  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I'll let you go."  
  
"Julie, things will get better I promise." I said.  
  
"I hope so...Bye."  
  
"Bye." I replied. Now I was worried about Julie. I hoped that that AJ guy stayed away from her. But I did manage to get to sleep that night. And wake up the next morning in time to go to the deli and see Averman off. After a few hours he was gone and it was just Me, Guy, Charlie, Adam, Goldburg, and Fulton. Guy and Adam told us all about the whole incident with the varsity. That was unsettling. I knew that they were capable of reeking habbic, I guess we would just have to wait and see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
That's it....stinks huh? It was a transitional chapter. I had some stuff to finish up- but the story will continue....for now, r&r!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Settin' up camp

:::Averman's POV:::  
  
I had been at camp for about an hour before I had to go to a meeting. The councilors were the only ones around so far. Camp didn't officially start for another two days but we had to get there to kind of figure out what we were doing. This was my first year as a councilor so I was kind of lost. I was walking along the trail to the meeting when I met up with a girl...a girl that I had never seen before.  
  
"Hi there!" She greeted me.  
  
"Um, hi." I said, fumbling my words.  
  
"I'm Jamie, and you are?"  
  
"Um, er- I..." I swear that I knew this two seconds ago. "Averman...Lester Averman." I said, breathing a smile of relief.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She smiled.  
  
"So are you from around here?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm from Minnesota but I've come to camp every summer."  
  
"Oh, this is my first year, my dad's suggestion." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
She was so beautiful, she stood a little shorter than I was with strawberry blond hair, cut short, and green eyes. We talked for a while until we got to the lodge. This was going to be the best summer of my life. Just me, Jamie, and about 200 little kids running around!  
  
:::Connie's view:::  
  
When I woke up the next morning, the day after Averman's goodbye party I didn't want to get out of bed. There was nothing to do. I was bored of hanging out with my friends, and I was worried about Julie. It was a strange feeling of having her so far away. We had gotten really close during our first year at Eden Hall. We had never really been friends before that, during the junior goodwill games, I mean. But today was just going to be boring. I was sure that my dad was already gone. After a few minuets of sitting there and being bored I got out of bed, got dressed in jean cut off shorts, and a tank top. I grabbed a muffin from the pantry and went outside to sit on the front step of my house.   
  
After a few minuets of sitting there, being bored, and eating my muffin someone skated up, it was none other than Guy Germaine, big surprise, things were turning out to be so predictable.  
  
"Hey Guy." I said, with my voice lacking enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey." He said, out of breath. "We've got trouble."   
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Just grab your gear and get your skates...I'll explain on the way."   
  
I scrambled up the stairs, slipped my skates on, along with my helmet, and threw my gloves and stick into my backpack.  
  
"What's the deal, Germaine?" I asked as I followed him, I was guessing that we were going to the courts, I was also guessing that the varsity was causing trouble again.  
  
"Were going to the courts, the varsity's causing trouble again." Guy explained.  
  
Like I said, totally predictable....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short chapter...I felt like posing something though...want me to continue?! R&R! 


	7. Summer Lovin'

Hola! I'm back!!!!!! I was gone for a little while, but I doubt no one noticed...I had finals- they KILLED me. But It's over now, and it's summer- and I can write ALL I want! YESSSSSSSSS! I'm tired of the fluff though...maybe I'll add in some angst...we'll see....r&r!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:::Connie's POV:::  
  
We were beating the varsity until Cole checked Guy hard, against the fance, I guess he was still holding a grudge for that one game they played against each other. We all skated up to him, fearing the worst, but he was just dazed. After that we just walked away from the game, at Charlie's suggestion.  
  
"Charlie, how are we supposed to get them to leave us alone if we keep backing away?" Fulton asked, he was the only one who hadn't wanted to walk away from the game.  
  
"Were better than that." Charlie answered simply.  
  
I rolled my eyes, personally I had wanted to kick their butts too, but it was getting to be a little to much to handle with out Luis, Portman, and the rest. Speaking of the rest, my thoughts began to drift to Julie back in Maine, I hopped that she was all right.  
  
:::Julie's POV:::  
  
I wasn't in a hurry to get back out of the house and see AJ again, but I knew that I would have to sooner or later, and my parents were picking up on my acting strangely, begging to call Minnesota, California, Illinois, etc.....  
  
So I made a choice. I could either hang out with my so called `friends' or I could hang around the house and have my parents find out what had happened at the party. I decided to head down to the creek where we all used to hang out, just to have something to do. When I got there Jamie, and Mara were sitting there.  
  
"Hey, Julie, where have you been?" Jamie asked me as I skated up.  
  
"Around. Just, kind of, you know, taking it easy."  
  
"Oh." She replied, obviously not satisfied with the answer.  
  
"So, you haven't told us-" Mara started. "How many cute team-mates do you have back in Minnesota."  
  
"Well, there was this one guy that I kind of had my eye on." I admitted.  
  
"Really?" They asked.  
  
"Yeah, but- I don't wanna go into all that right now." I shrugged.  
  
"What else is new?" Jamie muttered.  
  
I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"What is with you Julie?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said, defensively.  
  
"Whatever, we've got someplace to be, see you later, that is if your going to stop acting totally neurotic." Mara said as they got up to leave.  
  
I could have told them off, but I don't know. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. It was sort of like ever since I had gotten back to Bangor everyone expected me to be the same as when I left, and I wasn't. I had changed, and I guess that didn't sit well with everyone. But I couldn't just pretend that I was still the same person...could I?  
  
:::Guy's view:::  
  
I checked myself in the mirror one last time before I headed out the door to meet Connie at the park. She was making a picnic dinner and we were going to hang out that evening, just the two of us. She insisted that she didn't want to get back together, but her actions proved differently, and actions do speak louder than works, right? Connie was already there when I arrived at the park. She had a blanket set up, it was nothing special, just sandwiches, chips, and her famous brownies.  
  
"Hey." I greeted her.  
  
"How are you?" I asked as I took a seat.  
  
"Great, what about you, how was your day?"  
  
"Nothing special." I shrugged.  
  
The night went on like that, until I couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Connie, are you honestly going to go on kidding yourself like this?" I asked.  
  
"Like what?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I know how you feel about me, and I know how I feel about you. So why are we kidding ourselves?"  
  
"Guy..." She trailed off.  
  
"No! Come on, Connie, why live a lie?"  
  
"It's better than being hurt!" She said, her head shooting up, and her voice suddenly sounding defensive.  
  
"I would never hurt you." I said, almost whispering.  
  
"You did before!" She objected.  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"So how can I be sure that you wouldn't do it again? Last summer was one of the worst times of my life!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." She said regretfully. "I just....I like us better as friends."  
  
I sighed. "I love you Connie."  
  
"I love you too, Guy, but it would just be to hard..."  
  
"Connie come on- who else are you going to fall in love with? We were MADE for each other!"  
  
She shook her head, I could tell that I was really upsetting her.  
  
"Guy, I think this night is over." She said looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry Connie, I just, I want things to be like they used to be, before everything go so messed up." I said as we both stood up.  
  
"I'll see you later Guy." She replied. She gathered up the blanket, and left over food and started off towards home. When I got home Charlie and Fulton were sitting on my front porch waiting for me, I was guessing that my parents weren't home either.  
  
"What's wrong?" Charlie asked me, immediately sensing that something wasn't right.  
  
"Connie." I replied.  
  
"What, she doesn't want to get back together?" Fulton asked.  
  
"What else is new?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
"But you've come so far since you broke up, I mean, last summer at this time you weren't speaking!" Charlie reasoned.  
  
I just sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing really, that's why we decided to try to find you, we figured you might know something to do."  
  
"Nah, there is nothing to do, it's another boring summer day."  
  
:::Averman's view:::  
  
I was wishing that I could say that it was `just another boring summer day'. Things around camp were hectic! But what else did you expect on the first day of camp. There were kids running around all over the place. I was sharing a cabin with a senior councilor, together we had 15 boys ages 9-11. The classes that I was supervising were: street hockey, there was one session of that a day; and creative writing, don't ask me how I got stuck with that one, but I did. It wasn't that hard, I didn't have to write anything, basically all I had to do was read from the manual. And plus, Jamie was helping me with the class, so not only was it going to be a breeze, but it was going to be a great way for us to get to know each other. I was falling for her, pathetic, I know. But how could I resist? It was summer after all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
REVIEW!!!!! Please?!!!!?????? lol.....again, sorry to take so long, but like I said, I'm BACK! 


	8. Fitting in again

:::Averman's POV:::  
  
"Hey, hey hey!" I yelled. "That's off sides, Brendon, take it out." I sighed. These kids were bad. I kind of felt Coach Bombay's pain as I thought back to the days of district five...but those days were long gone, and we had moved on the the days of Eden Hall, sure we were good, and we were still a great team, but this was summer after all, and here I was, spending the whole time `coaching'. Coach would be proud....  
  
After the hockey session was over I was on my break, along with Jamie and some other counselors, we all headed down to the other side of the lake to hang out.  
  
"So, how's it going Les?" Jamie asked me.  
  
"Okay, just a little tired." I replied with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, well, it'll get better, everyone just has to find their nitch, you'll find yours."  
  
I smiled at her, feeling my stomach flutter. "Thanks, Jamie."  
  
She was so beautiful. I wondered if this was the way that Guy felt about Connie.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"What, why?" I asked.  
  
"You got this funny look on your face all of a sudden." She said, still grinning.  
  
"I was just thinking about these two friends of mine, Guy and Connie." I replied.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They are so in love." I started. "They have been ever since they were like, five. It's the coolest thing in the world, I mean, even though they fight and break up for a while, you know that they are going to work it out because they love each other. I was just kind of thinking what it would be like to feel that way."  
  
"You've never been in love before?" She asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Not really." Suddenly noticing that Jamie was the first girl that I had really been able to talk to about something important, besides school and hockey.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, Les. I mean, your a really great guy. Whenever you find the right girl for you....well- she's just really lucky."  
  
I looked into her eyes for a split second, realizing that I had taken this too far.  
  
"Uh, I think I'd better get back to my cabin." I mumbled looking at my watch.  
  
"Yeah, ugh, I'll see you later." She replied, in a nervous voice.  
  
I couldn't help grinning to myself as I started walking back to my cabin. Was I falling in love with Jamie? Was she falling in love with me? Note to self: Call Guy!  
  
:::Julie's POV:::  
  
I laid on my bed in my room, crying my eyes out. I was so upset, at everything. I was mad that I was here instead of back in Minnesota. I was mad at my friends for not accepting the fact that I had changed this year. I was mad at AJ for what he had wanted to do to me, but mostly I was mad a myself for not letting my family in on my feelings. We had always been so close, but I just didn't know how to be close to them anymore. I wanted to, but I didn't feel like I could. I was realizing more and more that Bangor didn't feel so much like my home anymore. I felt more like I belonged back in Minneapolis. And then there was the feeling that I was being stupid. I had always been a very sensible person, and all of these emotions sneaking up on me were really bothering me.  
  
"Julie?" I heard my mom call from the other side of my door.  
  
"Don't come in, I'm not dressed!" I cried, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Oh don't be silly, I'm your...mother." She said as she entered the room. I think the sight of me, in a ball on my bed, kind of surprised her. "Julie?" She asked.  
  
"Go away, I can't talk to you." I said through tears.  
  
"Julie, what is it, baby? Don't you remember that you can always come to me for anything?"  
  
I sniffled as I sat up to face her. "I know."  
  
"Then come tell me what's wrong."  
  
I nodded as my mother pulled my into a close hug.  
  
"So?" She asked.  
  
I took a deep breath as I began. "I don't feel like I belong here anymore, mom. I mean, Minneapolis just feels more like home now, you know? And I miss my friends, the team. When I was at school, and we were working together, and seeing each other EVERY day, they were like my family. I really love all the guys, and Connie. God, Connie is my best friend, mom. I miss them all so much....and every body here doesn't want to accept that I've changed. They think that I'm weird or something now, they never thought that before. In Minnesota I felt like I could be myself and nobody cared, it was like....like I was REALLY happy, and not just pretending anymore. But coming back here, just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Julie, I had no idea you felt this way!" Mom exclaimed.  
  
I just looked down, not wanting to look into her concerned eyes. I hated it when her eyes got like that. She was always so over protective.  
  
"I knew that I should have never sent you to that school. Boarding school is a bad idea, I told your father I-"  
  
I sighed. That had been my point exactly. "MOM!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Your NOT listening! Your listening to me but your not hearing me! I ENJOY being in Minnesota, I LIKE Eden Hall, and mom, I LOVE the ducks, all of them. It's coming back here that's so strange. It's like I don't fit in anymore."  
  
"Hunny, I never had that problem. And I guess that's why I didn't want to send you, because it was all so strange to ME. Up till now I've been able to understand everything that you've been through, well except all of the hockey, but- that's okay. I just never wanted to expose you to anything where I couldn't....where I couldn't fully understand and be there for you. But Julie, I promise you that I'm going to be here for you this summer, were going to get through this together."  
  
I nodded. This was as low as I had been in a long time, as far as I was concerned I had hit rock bottom. It could only go up from here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Yay- chapter eight? CHECK! Done...finito....any suggestions for the next chapter- anything anyone wants to see?!?! Review please! 


	9. Midnight Phone Calls

*sigh* Everytime I get ready for a really big update ff.net starts acting screwy again....oh well...heres a really long chapter to make up for all that :o) :o) :o)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Averman's POV::  
  
It was almost one in the morning, all the kids in my cabin were FINNALY asleep. I was contemplating the idea of calling Guy. I thought for a minuet. He might still be up, right? I shrugged as I pulled out my phone card and punched in the numbers.  
  
"Please enter your card number." The automated voice commanded. I punched in more numbers. I went through the rest of the process, before finally dialing Guy's number. It rang four times before anyone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" A scratchy voice answered.  
  
"Guy?" I asked, realizing that one o'clock in the morning might not exactly be the best time...oh well.  
  
"Mmmmm." He groaned.  
  
"It's me...Averman."  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, groggily.  
  
"I- um, well."  
  
"Spit it out!" He demanded.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Do you KNOW what time it is?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I really really need your help."  
  
"Fine." Guy answered, sounding more awake.  
  
"Okay, well there's this guy and he really likes this girl but he doesn't know if the girl likes him back but he really likes her and she wants her to go out with him but he really doesn't know all that much about her, except that he likes her and that she's beautiful, and nice, and...amazing and-"  
  
"Averman?" He asked cutting me off.  
  
"Are you by any chance the guy in this scenario?"  
  
"Um, well."  
  
"Oh...My..."  
  
I thought that he was going to continue, but after that all I heard from Guy over the phone was what sounded like someone erupting in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Guy, this is NOT helping."  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry...." He said, taking a few deep breaths. "Well, I guess if you don't know that much about her then you should try to get to know her better before you make a move, being friends first always helps."  
  
"Friends first." I mumbled.  
  
"Yeah." Guy replied.  
  
"Okay, anything else?"  
  
"Um, good luck man." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay, well thanks."  
  
"Yeah, oh- and Averman? If you ever call me again at one in the morning I WILL hurt you."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye." I said as I hung up the phone.  
  
"What a great friend." I said jokingly to myself as I settled into bed.  
  
:::Connie's view:::  
  
I woke up early the next morning for some reason. I wasn't sure exactly why, but it was Friday which was open ice day at the school rink so I decided to head over there and skate around for a while. To my surprise there was already someone out on the ice when I got to the rink- Adam.   
  
I took a seat in the bleachers for a minuet to watch him. The ice was his element, when he was practicing or playing he was such a different person to me, he was no longer what I considered to be the strong silent type, he became tough and aggressive, yet it all seemed so effortless for him.  
  
After a while of sitting there he realized that someone was watching him and skated over to me as I began lacing up my skates.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" He asked.  
  
"I might ask you the same question."  
  
"Okay, point taken." He said as I followed him back out onto the ice.  
  
"So um-" He started awkwardly. "Have you talked to Julie?"  
  
I giggled. "Adam, do you like Julie?"  
  
"Of couse I like Ju-"  
  
"No, for real...do you LIKE her?"  
  
"Yes." He answered quietly.  
  
I smiled. "I know."  
  
"Well if you knew then why did you have to ask?" Adam asked defensively.  
  
"I just wanted to um, you know, make sure."  
  
"Okay, anyway, now that I've spilled my guts; have you talked to her?"  
  
"Oh...yeah." I replied, uncomfortably, not wanting to tell him what had been going on with Julie- but knowing that I could, that I could trust him, that he deserved to know.  
  
"Well?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well- I guess you should know that Julie is kind of having a hard time back in Maine." I told Adam reluctantly. Slowly I began to tell him most of the events that had gone on with Julie in the past two weeks. "I think you should call her." I told him. "I think that she'd like to hear from you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah....you should."  
  
:::Adam's POV:::  
  
I sat by the phone with an old...almost expired phone card that I had hardly ever used.   
  
"Just do it, Banks." I muttered to myself as I picked up the phone. After punching in various series of numbers I finally got Julie's mom on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She answered cheerfully.  
  
"Is Julie there?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Just one moment." After a few seconds Julie picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked dully.  
  
"Hey Julie...it's me, Adam."  
  
"Banks?" She asked, as he voice seemed to perk up a little bit.  
  
"How many Adams do you know?" I joked.  
  
She giggled a little bit. "Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd call to see how you were, how your summer was going."  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. I mean, nothing really great has been going on but it's been nice." She said half-heartedly. From what Connie had told me she was obviously lying.  
  
There was a strange pause before I spoke up again. The whole thing went on like that, very uncomfortable for me, but it sounded as if Julie was enjoying it.  
  
"So, do you think you'll call back, maybe next week?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, I mean- if you want me to."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
"Great." I said, breathing a sigh of relief. Did this mean that she liked me?  
  
"All right, well I'll talk to you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I was in heaven...  
  
:::Luis' POV:::  
  
I could summarize my summer so far in two words: doing nothing. I had talked to my dad a few weeks before I had left home. He told me that he was going to be in New York on business for the first two weeks I was home, but when we got home we were going to have the best time ever. He promised to take me to baseball games, and that we would go fishing, and tons of other stuff--- I couldn't wait! He was supposed to be coming home today, so when I heard a car pull up into the driveway I jumped to go see if it was him. There was a limo in the driveway, and I smiled as my father got out of it. There was someone else with him, a woman that I had never seen before. She looked young, she had to be about thirty. My dad was almost forty-two, what didn't seem right about this picture? Were they going out? My mind was rushing, filling with questions.  
  
"Hey son!" My dad said as he walked into the house and put his arms around me.  
  
"Hola mi padre." I replied in Spanish.  
  
"Long time no see, aye?" He said smiling. "Let me look at you, have you grown?"  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe an inch."  
  
"Oh, Luis I have some very exciting news for you. This is Carmen," He said in reference to the tall, beautiful blond now standing next to him. "she and I have been dating since you left for school, and we have decided to get married."  
  
"Get married?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, the wedding is next week. I know it sounds sudden but we've been dating all year, and this just seemed like the right time. Our honeymoon is the next five or six weeks in the Bahamas. Were renting a house there, on the beach. Doesn't it sound magical?"  
  
I stood there idly, not knowing what to say. More than anything I was mad at my dad. He had promised so many things for us to do TOGETHER this summer, and now this Carmen girl had ruined it all. He was getting married? I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Luis, say something...please?" My father asked.  
  
"­Yo no se que pensar! ­Estoy muy enojado a t£, mi Padre! Yo say-" I ripped off in Spanish, I knew that would make him mad. I guess that's what I wanted.  
  
"­Luis! ­Hablarlo en ingl‚s!" My father commanded.  
  
I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Do not show your father such disrespect!" He ordered.  
  
I shook my head. "I owe you nothing." I grumbled, luckily my father didn't hear that comment. "So where am I supposed to stay while your gone?" I asked, expectant the worst.  
  
"You will stay here, with your Aunt Estrella"  
  
"I have to go live with loca ti  Estrella?!" I asked, this was even worse. The woman was a nut.  
  
"Luis, your aunt is a wonderful woman."  
  
"Pa, she talks to her potted plants!" I yelled.  
  
"This is too much! The LEAST you could do would be to send me back to Minneapolis, at least there people CARE about me!" I exclaimed, and with that I bolted up the stairs to my room.   
  
-...back in the living room...-  
  
"I can't believe that." Carols Mendoza sighed.  
  
"He's just upset. It'll get better." Carmen reasoned.  
  
"Ha- you don't know my son!" Carols paused. "I need to be alone." He said, walking out onto the balcony.  
  
Carmen knew what she had to do...she had to talk to Luis.  
  
:::back 2 Luis' POV:::  
  
I laid on my bed with a pillow over my head. I wished that I could go back to Minnesota. I thought that last year had been the worst time ever, but going back there would be heaven compared to this.  
  
"Knock knock." I heard a voice from the outside. It was HER...the evil Carmen. "Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." I groaned, here we go....this would be interesting...  
  
"Hi, I'm Carmen. We really didn't get a chance to say anything to each other so I thought that we could talk a bit."  
  
"Oh." I replied simply.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised that your father hasn't really mentioned much about you."  
  
"I'm not." I said. "He thinks that because I go to bording school for the year he can forget that I exist."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. Strangely enough it sounded genuine. "Why did you go to boarding school?"  
  
"My hockey team got a scholarship."  
  
"Oh, you play hockey?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun, I bet your good at it, huh?" She asked.  
  
"I guess." I replied.  
  
Before I knew it we were talking and laughing and having a great time. Carmen was going to make a really cool step-mom....and as for dad, well time would tell.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
U asked for Luis....so there ya go...he's all depressed too- lol, sorry! I'm so negative....but I like the whole Julie and Adam, I don't really know where that's gonna go yet....but- I do have some more stuff planned for Averman, and maybe for Guy & Connie....but enough about MY plans....what do YOU wanna see?! PLEASE review!!!!!! (that is if ff.net will Let you!!!!!!" grrrrr) oh yeah...and feel free to correct my Spanish becuase I was too lazy to look any of it up- and my Spanish isn't all that great...I did get straight A's last year though- go me hehehe. 


	10. Putting Off Love

:::Adam's view::::  
  
I just got off the phone with Julie in Maine, and I decided to head out to the rink, just to skate around. I figured that some of the other ducks would be there. I knew Guy would be there, anyway, working the snack bar.  
  
I bladed down there, with my ice skates in my bag. When I got there the first thing I did was go over to talk to Guy.  
  
"Hey, whats up?" He said, as he noticed me coming.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just bored." I replied.  
  
He nodded. "Connie's out on the ice, and Charlie said that he'd be by in a bit." Guy told me.  
  
"Cool. I'll see you later, man." I said as I walked out to the ice, and started skating around, looking for Connie. She was skating along the ice slowly, looking down. I couldn't help noticing that she looked really nice. She was wearing blue jean shorts, and a big oversized sweatshirt. I would never admit to anyone that I had a physical attraction to Connie. And I would never ever act on it. She was my friend, and nothing more. I knew that she was Guy's territory, and I promised myself to respect that. However, I had to wonder if some of the guys on the team felt the same way.  
  
"Hey Cons." I greeted her.  
  
"Adam, when did you get here?" She asked, surprised to see me.  
  
"Just a few minuets ago." I told her.  
  
She nodded in reply.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Julie."  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
I nodded. "I don't know what your talking about- that she's upset? She seems fine to me."  
  
Connie shook her head. "Your so dense. If you were really paying attention to what she was saying then you'd notice it. But then again I guess it must really brighten her up to hear from you." Connie grinned knowingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Boys." She said, rolling her eyes and skating on a head.  
  
"Girls." I muttered. Can't live with them, can't live without them.  
  
:::Julie's POV:::  
  
After hanging up with Adam I had to get ready to go to the movies with Jamie and Mara. I really didn't want to go...not one bit, but they had invited me, so maybe it ment that they really wanted to hang out with me, even though I doubted it.  
  
"Julie, where are you going?" My brother, Ethan stopped me at the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To the movies with Jamie and Mara." I replied.  
  
"Who were you talking to earlier?" He asked.  
  
"What is this, an interrogation?" I asked, trying to get passed him to the door. He, of course, stopped me.  
  
"Who were you talking to on the phone, Julie?" He asked, more forcefully this time.  
  
"A friend, okay? Can I go now?"  
  
"Which friend? That same boy that's been calling you every day?"  
  
"So what if it was?" I asked raising my voice.  
  
"It's none of your business, let me go!"  
  
I knew full well that my oldest brother had never wanted me to go to Minnesota for school, he hated the idea of having me far away. I was the youngest in the family, the princess, and me being away really bothered him.  
  
"Your life is here, Julie. You need to concentrate on your family and your friends HERE. This is where you belong."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"What do you mean, no? You live here your whole life, and then go off to school for one year and you change everything you believe in, everything that you are?"  
  
"That's not true!" I demanded, tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe that my own brother was making me feel this way, it was exactly what I had talked to my mom about last week.  
  
"It is true, Julie, and you know it!"  
  
"So what if it is?" I screamed. "I like the person that I am, Ethan, if you don't then I'm really sorry, but I've changed this year, and so have you. So don't you tell me that you don't like the person that I am, either accept it and love me, because I love you, or...well- the least you could would be to respect me!" I yelled, as I bolted back of the stairs, It seemed like I was making a habit of that these days...  
  
:::Connie's POV:::  
  
After I left the ice rink I skated around with Charlie for the rest of the morning, when I got back to my house to fix myself some lunch there was a message from Julie on my answering machine. It sounded like she was upset. I would call her tonight, after she had some time to calm down. Suddenly I heard the door bell ring.  
  
"Guy Germaine if that's you, I swear to God....." I muttered to myself. Looking through the peep hole, I saw that I was right.  
  
"Connie's not home right now." I yelled to him, looking back through the peep hole, I saw him walk away from the door, there was no way he bought that. I shrugged and went back into the kitchen to stir my pasta, it had been the only food in the house, so I decided to go a head and eat it for lunch.  
  
"Hey." A voice said from behind me. I looked up to find Guy standing the door frame.  
  
"Don't tell me you went through my-"  
  
"Through your window, of course I did, really Connie, how long have you known me?" He joked.  
  
"Guy...." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened the other day." He told me.  
  
"I know...don't worry about it." I said, not looking at him.  
  
"Okay, well- are you going to eat all of that?" He asked, mentioning the pasta.  
  
I sighed, pulling out a second bowl for him.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
  
Quickly, I looked back over at him. Half of me wanted to slap him for being so rude, but then again, it was Guy. The other half of me wanted to shove him against the wall and give him the kiss of his life. What was wrong with me?  
  
:::Averman's view:::  
  
"Hey, Jamie." I said, meeting her the morning after calling Guy. I was ready to take things slow, sort of. I knew that that's what I had to do, and I was willing to do it if it ment that I could have her by the end of the summer.  
  
"Hey yourself." She greeted me.  
  
"How are you?" I asked.  
  
"Fine." She replied cheerfully.  
  
"Great." I replied.  
  
She just nodded. The silence was awkward...I was seeing that this was going to take longer than I thought....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
This chapter is dedicated to my most recent anonymous reviewer... :o) U made my day!!!! You like me...you really really like me *sob* j/k ;o) Anywayz- for the next chapter I've got some Portman lined up....along with more Luis, a little Julie/adam action...and U might be hearing what lil Ken Wu is up too...we'll see- for now...REVIEW....please?! :o) :o) :o) 


	11. e-mails

:::Portman's POV:::  
  
The summer was shaping up to be, kind of boring, considering the year that I had just had. What could be better than being away from home, and playing hockey with my best friends all year long? I was having fun though, mostly enjoying the no school part. That night I was going to a party that one of my friends from junior high was throwing. I was looking forward to it.  
  
When I got there I noticed some of my old team mates standing back in a corner. I decided to go up and talk to them.  
  
"Hey." I said, loudly, over the music.  
  
"Portman!" One of my friends, Eric said giving me a high five.  
  
"Hey, fellas. Whats up?"  
  
"Were uh, just chillin'." He answered. "You want some?" He asked holding up a bottle, of what looked to be...yup, it was...beer.  
  
Now don't get me wrong. I'm a tough guy, but I don't need to drink to look cool. "Hey, man. Why you doin' that kinda stuff?" I asked.  
  
"It's cool, Dean." He answered, in a whisper.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"So, what? You go off to some pretty-boy school for a year, and suddenly you think your too good for us? Your one of us. This is where you belong." He shot back.  
  
I don't know where this came from, I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "Quack."  
  
"What the heck?" He asked, surprised.  
  
I shook my head. "You wouldn't get it." I said as I turned to walk away.  
  
The evening wasn't a total bust. I danced with five hot girls, and I got three of their numbers. Summer life in Chicago was good.  
  
When I got home that night I have an e-mail from the ducks yahoo group, and yes we have a yahoo group, it was Ken's idea. He's our internet guru, anyway....when I got back Luis had e-mailed the group. I didn't believe what I was reading.  
  
Hola Ducks,  
greetings from hell on earth, AKA, Miami. guess what, you'll never guess so I'll just tell you. My dad is getting remarried, in like, a week. Things suck here. But my step mom is turning out to be kinda nice. But for the rest of the summer I have to go live with my crazy Aunt Estrella...you guys don't wanna know. Anywayz, just checking in, what is everybody else up to? wbs  
-luis  
  
His dad was getting married? Last time I heard Luis' dad was wealth and unattached. Strange. I decided to write back.  
  
man, that sucks. What is up with that? I just got back from a party, I quacked at some of the guys from my old team, crazy stuff huh? later days  
-Portman  
  
:::Adam's view:::  
  
That day we were all playing a game of street hockey. I got their early to skate around. I guess that Connie had the same idea, because she was the second one to show up.  
  
"Hey, Banks." She said as she sat down to put on her skates. "Julie told me she's been talking to you."  
  
I grinned and shook my head. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"So...?" She asked, hinting at me to give her more information.  
  
"Your so nosy." I joked.  
  
"I'm a girl. It's my job." She joked.  
  
"So how are things with you and Guy?" I asked.  
  
Connie shot me a look that said it all.  
  
"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." I joked.  
  
"Thanks, Cake eater." She smiled.  
  
Soon after that everyone started to arrive, and we started to play.  
  
I was having fun, even though my wrist had been bothering me lately. I didn't really feel like brining it up to anyone.  
  
"Adam, whats up with your wrist man?" Fulton asked, when we were taking a break.  
  
"Nothing." I shrugged.  
  
Fulton gave me a look. What was up with everyone and the way they were giving me looks today?  
  
"What?" I asked, taking another gulp of water.  
  
"It's swollen, man. You should lay off it for a while." He suggested.  
  
I sighed. Maybe he was right. Hockey season was coming up faster than we all realized. It was sophomore year, we were going to be the varsity, because the former team had been composed entirely of seniors, who had just graduated. It was going to be a lot of pressure. We were going to be playing harder, bigger, teams. But I knew we were up to the challenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The end...I was bored, I wanted to start moving this fic along- it's probably gonna be a 15 chapter one.....and then we'll move on to the sequel...it's about sophomore year and well- we'll get into that later! 


	12. Summer Sucks

:::Connie's POV:::  
  
After the hockey game I decided to skate to Charlie's, along with Guy, and Fulton. We were tired, and just wanted to go back and watch a movie, and get something to eat.  
  
"Adam's game was off today." Charlie noted.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that." I shrugged. I had come to the conclusion that he was kind of wrapped up in his thoughts with Julie. I mean, I knew how much he really did like her now. I wished that I could tap the phone line or something to hear what they talked about during their conversations. It would be so...fun! However, I wasn't about to volunteer that information to Guy, Charlie, and Fulton. It was a confidence that Adam had shared with me, and I wasn't about to break it. That would be wrong...  
  
"Actually, I think it's his wrist." Fulton jumped in, interrupting me from my thoughts.  
  
"No way!" Charlie exclaimed. "We should keep an eye on him, you know how he tries to conceal these things."  
  
We all nodded.  
  
Hanging out at Charlie's that night was fun. We just watched some movies, and ate junk food until about ten o'clock at night.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize how late it is. My mom'll be worried." Fulton said. "See you guys tomorrow." He said. We had booked the ice at Eden Hall, sort of an early practice, without a coach. It was going to be different, that was for sure.  
  
"We should get home Cons, I'll skate with you." Guy offered.  
  
"I'm a big girl, Guy. I think I can find my own way home."  
  
He shook his head. "Come on, please? It's late. I don't want you to go alone."  
  
I looked to Charlie for support. He would be on my side for sure, right?  
  
"Just let him take you home."  
  
I sighed at Charlie. I couldn't believe that he was on Guy's side. Wait a second, was he trying to get us back together? Had they talked about this, I mean really talked, as in `guy talk'? Was the team ganging up against me? Woah, now I was getting really paranoid about this.  
  
"Come on, Connie. See you later, Charlie."  
  
"So what do you think everybody else is doing right now?" Guy asked as we started out on our way back to her house.  
  
"I don't know." She sighed. "It's getting late. Their probably turning into bed. Unless their all out partying."  
  
Guy nodded. "Wow, look at those stars." He said pointing to the stars. He said, as we were skating through the old park, not far from my house.  
  
I looked up to the sky. They were a lot brighter than they had been in a while.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Guy asked.  
  
"Guy stop it." I sighed.  
  
"What?" He asked, raising his voice.  
  
"Stop trying to `whoo me'."  
  
"Do what? I'm not trying to-"  
  
"I'm not getting back together with you!"  
  
"Connie I-"  
  
"Save it."  
  
:::Guy's POV:::  
  
What had just happened here? I hadn't done anything except point out that the stars looked brighter than usual. Could we ever just be friend again? Summer sucks....  
  
:::Adam's POV:::  
  
The next morning I had to get up early. I knew that we had the ice at six that morning. We wanted to get an early practice in, partly so we could practice getting up for school practices, and partly because it was the only time that we could have the ice. Most of the time during the week was scheduled for free skate. A lot of the varsity liked to hang out then, and some other random kids, and sometimes the figure skaters used it.  
  
When I got to the rink I noticed that everyone was kind of giving me strange looks, then again, what else was new.   
  
I noticed that everyone was laying off me during the game too.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, whats up? Seems like everybody's holding back or something." I asked during a water break.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "How's the wrist?" He asked.  
  
Now it made sense. "Fine!" I answered, truthfully.  
  
"Adam, come on, for real." Charlie coaxed.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
Charlie just shook his head. "Your bad at lying, Adam."  
  
I groaned, inwardly. Why wasn't anyone believing me? What had lead them to think that something was wrong in the first place? Didn't anyone trust me anymore? I was with Guy...summer sucks.  
  
:::Julie's POV:::  
  
I talked to Adam the afternoon after the duck's unofficial practice. When I hung up the phone my mother was right there.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"Nobody." I replied, glancing back down at the magazine that I had been flipping through earlier.  
  
"Julie!" My mother insisted.  
  
"Adam." I replied.  
  
"Julie, you know what your father said about calling-"  
  
"He called me!" I protested.  
  
My mother just shook her head and walked again. I couldn't stand that. They still didn't understand how much I needed the phone connection to Minnesota. Why didn't my parent's get it? Did they even care? You know what. I'm with Guy...and Adam...summer sucks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dumm deee dumm....yeah, I'm pretty much running dry with inspiration for this fic...basically just trying to end it as quickly and painlessly as possible, and move on to the sequal.....yay! :o) Soooo...anybody have any ideas? Anything ya'll wanna see? Review...let me know.....talk to me! ;o) lol laterz! -kat 


	13. Three More Weeks

:::Averman's POV:::  
  
That night the pavilion was cleared out for a councilors meeting. Camp was winding down and there was one week left. I still hadn't made my move on Jamie. I was kicking myself for that. I really liked her, and we worked great together. She was so beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to be her boyfriend, that was it. After the meeting everyone started to walk back to their cabins. I had decided to stay back there for a while and think, but I wan't the only one who had the same idea. Jamie wasn't moving from her spot on a picnic table a few feet away either.   
  
"Hey." She called to me.  
  
"Hey." I replied.  
  
"So, what are you going to do when you get back home?" She asked, as she walked across the pavilion to sit down next to me.  
  
"I don't know. Just hang around with my friends I guess. Until school starts, that is."  
  
Jamie nodded.  
  
I hesitated. "IreallylikeyoualotJamie!"  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I said that I- I like you...a lot."  
  
She giggled a little bit. "I know, Les. I like you too."  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "Your not like any of the boys I know back home."   
  
"Is that- good?" I asked.  
  
Jamie laughed. "Of course it is. I just wish that summer could go on forever, you know? I wish that we didn't have to go back home."  
  
I sighed. I knew the feeling.  
  
"So, I guess you can e-mail me and stuff, right? I mean, I'll give my addy before we leave and-"  
  
"It just won't be the same." I sighed.  
  
"But there's always next summer, right?"  
  
"Yeah...there's always next summer."  
  
:::Charlie's POV:::  
  
I was pulling my hair out. I hated summer. I hated the fact that I couldn't be like every other normal kid, and sit back and relax. I needed something to do. I needed action. I didn't care if I got it in the form of school work, or what, but I needed somewhere to place my energy. I guess that's why I'd been practicing so much that summer. Maybe I should have just caved, and got a job like everybody else.  
  
"I can't stand this!" I sighed to myself as I got up off of the couch and pulled my skates on. I didn't know where I was going, but it didn't matter. I ended up skaing to the park. It turned out that the varsity liked to hang out there a lot. I noticed Scooter, and a girl that I didn't recognize a few feet away. He may have broken up with Julie, but he was still more or less on our side.  
  
"Hey Scooter!" I greeted him.  
  
"Oh, Hey Conway, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." I replied, glancing towards the girl.  
  
"This is my cousin, Haley." Scooter said motioning to the pretty brunette.  
  
"Charlie Conway." I said, shaking her hand.  
  
"She's going to be a freshmen at Eden Hall next year."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Okay, this was it. I could not WAIT for school to start.  
  
:::Julie's POV:::  
  
School started in three weeks, and we had planned out, through our yahoo group, and our free web based chat room, along with several telephone calls, and conversations, that all of the non-local ducks would come back a week early, so that we could have some time to recollect ourselves before school started. I was staying with Connie, Portman was staying with Fulton, and Russ, Luis, Dwayne, and Ken were staying with Banks, who had a huge house, with plenty of room for everybody else.  
  
I was getting kind of nervous, school started in soon, which ment hockey season started soon, and I hadn't practiced all summer long. I was worried that without practice I would lose my touch. I knew that I would have some time back in Minnesota before the season started, but I decided to go down to the old arena where my old travel team used to play. We always used to practice early on Saturday mornings in the summer. When I walked in heads turned to my direction.  
  
"Hey, it's Julie the cat!" One of my former team-mates yelled. I smiled at the smell of the rink. I had loved playing on my all girls travel team, but after winning the junior good will games, and becoming a duck, things just hadn't felt right anymore. I asked my old coach if he minded if the team took some shots on me that morning, and he said that he didn't mind. I found that I was a little out of practice, but so much that it would be a problem to come back from. After the practice a few of my old friends asked if I wanted to hang out that day.  
  
"Sure." I replayed, knowing that I had no where else to be. At the end of the day, Rachel Gregory, Laura Cane, and Jaycee Williams ended up back at my house to spend the night. I had forgotten all about the good times that we had shared together on the road, playing hockey together before I left for Eden Hall.  
  
"Wow, Julie, is this your team?" Jaycee asked picking up a framed picture of the team from off of my dresser.  
  
"Yup." I replied smiling. The three girls crowded around the picture.  
  
"Wow, he's hot!" I heard Lara exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"The captain!" She exclaimed back. "Fine as wine in the summer time!" She muttered.  
  
I laughed. I had never thought that way about Charlie. We got to talking about my team, and my old team, and what had changed. Finally I had found people back home that I could actually talk to. Maybe these last two weeks at home wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank U to all of my reviewers....just 2 more chapters to go....*sigh* keep the feedback coming please :o) :o) :o) -kat 


	14. The End...or is it?! j/k

:::Julie's view:::  
  
"This just figures, Adam, I mean, it's the very end of the summer and things are finally looking up, you know?" I sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't wait to see you again, Jules." He told me, quietly.  
  
"I know, but, I guess I gotta go. If my mom finds me on the phone this late, she'll kill me."  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." I whispered.  
  
"Bye." He replied, hanging up the phone. I set my cordless down quietly as I snuggled up into my bed. Just one more day before I left for Minnesota, and my last week of summer with the ducks.  
  
:::Ken's view:::  
  
I looked around as I walked through the terminal to the Minneapolis airport. I quickly found Guy, Adam, and Mr. Banks waiting for me.  
  
"Hey you guys!" I called, when I saw them. Before I knew it we were exchanging hugs, and hellos. It was good to be back. My summer had been pretty quiet, nothing much had really happened. I had found myself hanging out with my old skating buddies, and even attending a few competitions, just because I guess I needed somewhere to place all of my engergy. It just hadn't been the same as every other summer. I had left like I was missing something, back here in Minnesota.  
  
"So what did you guys do?" I asked, on the way back to Adam's house.  
  
The two rambled on and on about their encounters with the varsity, and late night pizza parties and movie rentals. It was REALLY good to be back.  
  
:::Charlie's POV:::  
  
The day after everyone had finally made it back to Minnesota we played a game of street hockey, and joked around just like old times. It was like nothing had changed. We were still best friends, the best ever, and I knew that nobody could ever change that. We were the ducks, and no matter how many miles you put between us, ducks would always fly together  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, I lied. I have *no* time lol....this is the last chapter....THE END! yay! lol...there might be a sequel...depending on the amount of feedback...and the amount of time I have this year ;o) Then again, I have some other ideas for the ducks....we'll just have to wait and seeeeee! yours, Kat 


End file.
